Diary, Skylar, and Love?
by 8Cait8Cait8
Summary: Skylar and London meet. I am not giving away anything. ENjoy!
1. Skylar

Chapter one-SKYLAR.

_Dear diary,_

_Ugh. I almost missed another flight. I can't believe that we are moving again. This will be the third time in the last two years. And we are moving to LOUISIANA! Of all the places in the world that we have lived I think I am least excited about this move. For god sake we will be in a small town with nothing to do. I mean I've been to London, Paris, Spain, and other exciting places like that. I've heard that people in Louisiana are really nosey too. I don't think I'll be able to deal with that. I don't need anyone else getting involved in my personal business. It's called PERSONAL for a reason. I will have to write more later because my mother is nagging and we'll be landing soon._

Skylar grabs her journal and stuffs it in her limited edition Gucci hand bag. As she buckles her seat belt the plane takes its slow slope towards the runway. She has flown so many times that the procedure comes natural to her and no longer phases her. She has a flashback to the first time she had ever been on a plane. She had just turned eight years old and was terrified of the "big metal beast", as she called it. She tried to grab for her father's hand but he pulled away from her and responded with a firm voice "You're going to have to grow up sooner or later, and it might as well be now."

Ever since she was a little girl her father, or as she calls him "Colonel", has never paid much attention to her and when he did he was always scolding her for doing something wrong. It was always something with the Colonel, either her grades weren't good enough, she cut up too much, her bed wasn't made to his liking, or anything else that wasn't perfect about her.

Skylar's mom, Judy, was always a push over. She would give Skylar anything that she wanted…..when the Colonel wasn't around. It was a totally different story when he was home. Skylar spent most of the day in her room at those times. Judy always tried to stick up for Skylar when the Colonel would complain about yet another issue, but it always did more harm than good. They would end up getting in a huge fight, which usually ended in the Colonel locking himself in his office and not speaking to anyone for hours. Her mom would begin to cry and run off somewhere to wallow, leaving Skylar to fend for herself. When everything would return to normal, it was just a matter of time before the process began again.

Skylar had few friends because of her family's constant moving, and also because of her father's unruly behavior. She was already starting to miss New York, even though she had only been away from the city that never sleeps for just three short hours.


	2. Landon

Chapter two-LANDON.

_Yo,_

_I am so tired of my dumb ass baseball coach. He needs to lay off. He flips out on me all the time. This hard ass attitude is getting old. I'm one of the best players on the team and completely committed. I pretty much have a guaranteed spot on the LSU baseball team, and I'm only a junior. Half of the seniors on the team can't even say that. Well today I broke it off with Katie. She just isn't what I was looking for. She was too clingy and that's just not how I roll. I'm going to call this girl I met today. She was pretty hot, but I'm not really sure what her name is. _

Landon grabs his brown leather journal and quickly crams it in between the mattress of his bed and the box spring. He does this because he doesn't want his parents to find it and begin to interrogate him. He has more than one and they are all very well hidden. They contain some of his deepest and darkest secrets, some that he would never want anyone in the world to find out, especially his parents, Angela and Mark.

"Hey Pops, Mom?"

"What son?"

"Can I go stop by Ryan's house? We're supposed to go work on this science thing."

"Sure Hun, just be back by dinner time. We're ordering pizza. Ryan can come if you'd like."

"Thanks mom. I'm gonna take your car cause I forgot to fill up the tank."

"Okay that's fine. Just don't get into any trouble."

"Sure mom. Whatever. Bye."

When Landon pulls into the driveway at Ryan's house in his mom's Toyota Venza, he sees Ryan sitting in the garage working on his bike. Ryan has been working on the bike since the beginning of summer.

"Hey Ry, what's up? Still working on the bike?"

"Yeah man. This thing just won't work."

"Well dude, pick up the tools and wash your hands. We got work to do. That science project is due like next week."

"Alright. Sure."

Ryan and Landon ran inside. Ryan went to the bathroom to wash his greasy hands while Landon went to Ryan's room to get the project ready. (Time skip to an hour later)

"Hey man, I think it's time to take a break" Mumbled Ryan.

"Sounds good to me. Wanna go chunk the baseball around for a while before I go home?"

"Yeah sure. Just let me go get my glove," said Ryan as he jumped up and ran out of the room.

Landon walked outside and took out the glove from the backseat of his mom's car. Ryan rushed outside, glove and ball in hand. They were only throwing for a couple of minutes before they noticed a moving truck pulling into the driveway next door.

"Ry, dude you didn't tell me there were people moving in next door."

"I didn't know either. Mom and dad didn't say anything about new neighbors. If my mom knew she would already have a cake ready to bring them."

"I wonde……"

Landon suddenly had nothing to say. He saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life. She had medium length, layered dark brown hair with the most intense green eyes he had ever seen. Her eyes were like the leaves of a newborn Holmstrup tree in the middle of fall. Her body had perfect curves in all the right places. She looks as frail as a flower pedal, yet in her eyes you can see strength. Landon thought it was all too good to be true, and it felt like if he was to step towards her she would vanish into thin air.

"Hey Lan? Dude stop staring she's gonna think you're like a freak or something."

"Did you just see that girl?"

"Yeah what's your point? I've seen hotter…"

"Ry, she looks amazing! Much better than that girl Kaylee you've been dating for like a year."

"Man, stop messing with Kaylee. If you really think she's that great then let's go talk to her."

"Okay, I guess."


End file.
